Lazlo Strange
Lazlo Strange is the title character and protagonist of "Strange the Dreamer" by Laini Taylor. Appearance Eyes: Gray Nose: Crooked Hair: long brown and usually in a ponytail After his journey through the desert, his skin tanned and he gained muscle tone. His eyes became squinted from looking at distant horizons, rather than from reading books, as he had been warned by one of the librarians before he left. Personality Lazlo Strange isn't your typical hero. He isn't your typical "Grrrrrr" fighter portrayed as a hero in a novel, but he is an amazing character, being bookish and slightly shy, someone who just wants his dream to come true. And who doesn't want that? * Lazlo figured out the secret of turning lead to gold through a book of fairytales using logic and imagination though he can’t really pin point how. Aptly referred to as the dreamer, Lazlo has a great imagination and is fascinated by new ideas. That’s one reason why he loved the library. He uses the information from the books about weep to make sense of its existence and dreams of visiting it someday. He is also quite intuitive and closely estimates the problem of Weep by making metaphorical connections from the book of poems and prophesies. He has a dark sense of humour and often cracks sarcastic jokes Lazlo is also quite charming is also quite understanding when it comes to Sarai and Eril-Fane. Both have done unforgivable things but he amends his perspective by putting himself in their place. He is optimistic and like Sarai, like to believe that people are inherently good. Background Lazlo was orphaned by the great war of Zosma and was raised harshly by monks. His favourite part of living at the monastery was listening to stories from one of the monks, but he lost this privilege after the name of Weep was erased. He then lived a quiet, subservient life until he was tasked at the age of thirteen to deliver scripts to the great library. Upon visiting the library, he was apprenticed to a librarian and decided not to return. He became a junior librarian for the seven years that followed. Relationships Sarai One night during Sarai's nightly outing, she stumbles into the dream of Lazlo and is quickly mesmerizedby his thoughts. She decided not to scare him like how she would with the other villagers but decides to walk around in the world that he created in his dream. Lazlo doesn't really see her the first time she ventures into his dream, but the second time he does and frightens her. Lazlo, not knowing what or who she was, thought she was pretty despite the blue skin. Later on, Sarai goes into his dream again and she and Lazlo talk. After meeting each other a few times in Lazlo's dreams, they both fell in love. However, Sarai can't reveal what she is because she's scared of how he'll act. Towards the end of the Strange the Dreamer, Eril-Fane and his wife go to the citadel where they're horrified to find Sarai and the other godspawn to be alive. Then the accident happens, causing the citadel to tilt. Sarai falls and is impaled by a pole. This greatly devastates Lazlo and triggers his inner godspawn abilities and goes to balance the citadel. And when he gets there, Minya offers that she'll keep Sarai's ghost around if he does everything she says. Despite Sarai's protests, Lazlo agrees to Minya's deal. Memorable Quotes I'm going to Weep, he thought, and could have laughed at the pun... Category:Strange the Dreamer Characters Category:Males Category:GodSpawn